Series of Short Stories
by Serenesheilds
Summary: This is a collection I started a while ago. It's not very big right now but hope you enjoy. Each entry is based off Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers and thank you all so much for your continued reading. I'm trying to produce in this series a group of short stories, some happy and some sad and some that are for humor purposes. These stories are not intended by any means to offend any of my readers and if in any way you are offended I am sorry. Please enjoy the collection of stories. Know that any future short stories will be posted in this collection.

Thank you again to all my readers,

Serene Sheilds


	2. Second Chance

Second Chance

Serenity woke up and brushed the sleep from her eyes, it had been so terribly long since the last war. Since she watched them all die in front of her very eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she walked to her balcony and looked over the kingdom. Slowly it was being restored to its original beauty but it will never be the same. The smiles the laughs all gone and shattered all that is left is this cold quiet palace and a few buildings. Her hand reaches up to her chest were she once proudly wore the silver crystal, more tears streamed down her face as she brushed them away. Her world has ended and all that is left to do is wait for it to die out. She retires down the stairs and into the ballroom hoping for some peace there. However, she lays down on the cool marble floor in the dark room and closes her eyes, feeling cold and alone.

The old clock chimed its lovely rhythm as it had so many years ago; it had not chimed since the silver millennium. PRINCESS! PRINCESS! Are you alright?! Serenity opens her eyes and sees all the party guests around her fallen form, Prince Darien at her side holding her head in his lap and her hand in his. "What happened? How did I return to the past?" "What do you mean my love?" Asked Darien concern for his love. "You, all of you were gone I was all alone in the crystal palace, in crystal Tokyo." Darien looks at his love more concern on his face now. "My dear Serenity there is no such place as Crystal Tokyo. You fell and hit your head it was only a dream." "A dream? No it couldn't be, I was there but now I am so young again, and this time, this place. I remember now the dark kingdom will attack here soon. We'll all parish and be reborn on Earth all but my mother Serenity." Queen Serenity walks over to her daughter. "You had a bad dream my dear; please take care of her Darien." Serenity returns to her party guests. So it was a bad dream, or it was a vision of the future. Only next time, Next time I'll change the outcome of our future. She closes her eyes feeling safe in her loves arms. The war between the dark kingdom came and went. Only this time, Serenity's loved ones survived and Crystal Tokyo flourished.


	3. Serenity's Sadness Final Thoughts

Serenity's Sadness

Last Thoughts

The floor was cold, the room dark. Yet I lay there. The light blue glow surrounding my slender body. So long it has been since I had once danced gracefully upon this floor. So long since I felt him beside me, since he held me in his arms. Held me in his gentle embrace. How I miss him. I can still feel the hot tears fall down my cheeks. I can still hear those words so sweet. I love you Usa-ko I always will love you Usa-ko. I will always be here for you Usa-ko. I felt the stinging of the hot tears down my face. The tears so warm as if they were blood. I shivered at the thought. I could feel the coldness all around me. My eyes still shut; I still felt the pain in my chest. So this is what dieing felt like. Why had my death not be quick? Then I could be in his arms again. It feels like an eternity I've lain here. My mother I can hear her weep, Luna and Artimis are there and weep too. What have I done?

I felt my body go limp; I felt the darkness closing in. Where is my love? Have I died in vain? Can we still not be together even now? Now that our lives have ended on our worlds? Why? Why must we die? Why must our world die? Why can I not save him? I felt the pain growing at ease hearing my heartbeat slowly go at ease. This was it, I was dieing at the age of 14. I will never marry my love now. Never take on my future roll. My life up to this point was for nothing. Never again can I smell the fresh air, taste the rain. Never can I feel the warm sunshine or the waves of the ocean upon my feet. No more walks into the sunset, no more midnight strolls on the beach. My heart sank as it beat its last beat. Coldness, Numbness, I am no more...


	4. Deadly Good

Deadly Good

Usagi hummed happily practically skipping on her way to Mamoru's house a bag of pink with bunnies and half moons in her hands. "This is the best batch ever! I'm sure about it!" She announced to the world for anyone who could hear or would care. Reaching his apartment she went up the elevator used the key that showed their trust and devotion to let herself in and looked around the large very tidy apartment. "He keeps it so clean!" She blinked then smiled. "I'll be sure to help keep it all nice and tid…" She was cut off when she clumsily tripped over the table spilling the mountain of cookies out everywhere. There was something not right about this particular batch of cookies but when Mamoru got home and saw her sniffling he picked up a half burnt bunny shaped cookie and started to chew. "Mmmm…." He said all the while his face growing pale turning a little green and a coughing sound coming from him before he fell over X's in his eyes…

At the Hospital

Seems he contracted food poisoning the source was a batch of… The doctor paused seeing a still pale Usagi with X's in her eyes a crumbled up pink bag and one lingering half eaten burnt bunny cookie. "Cookies…" He finished though it was too late on the way to the emergency room so distress she had eaten almost everyone.


End file.
